darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Sharp's henchmen
Phineas Sharp's henchmen are, not counting Horatio, five physically imposing criminals who work for Phineas Sharp. They are fairly sociable and good-natured, if still ready to take down anyone their boss points them at. It is unknown who their voice actors are. Character Background It is possible the henchmen were the ones to murder the four SHUSH agents on orders of Phineas Sharp. Derek Blunt did not seem to recognize them when he first encountered them near the island resort, so it follows that they have been in the employ of Phineas Sharp only since after their boss's previous battle with him. Whether they remain on his payroll after Sharp's failure to sell the master list of SHUSH agents is unknown. Personality The five of them enjoy a good game of anything, be that volleyball, horseshoe throwing, or pool. Few things are able to ruin their mood, but they take responsibility for the professionalism Sharp demands of them. Appearance The henchmen are all canines or canine-likes. Three of them are dogs of various breeds, one is a hyena, and the fifth's species is unclear. They all have the same basic build, large and muscular, with differences in their heads, tails or lack thereof, and exact choice of attire. They do, however, all wear shirts and shorts. Fiction Cartoon The henchmen both work at and enjoy the luxuries of Phineas Sharp's island resort for villains in the Salad Sea. They spend the free portion of their day lazing about, chatting with the guests, and playing games. Three of them are engaged in a volleyball match when they slam the ball into the surrounding jungle. Having lost multiple balls in the past, they know they have to retrieve this one. Coincidentally, the area they lost the ball in is the hiding place of Derek Blunt, Darkwing Duck, and Launchpad McQuack who have come to take back the master list of SHUSH agents from Sharp. The three agents keep very still and by luck the henchmen find the ball without spotting them. It matters little, because the trio walks into a trap set by Sharp soon after. This sees them surrounded by the henchmen and brought to the gym-turned-execution chamber. Sharp and the henchmen leave the agents to perish there while they set up the auction for the SHUSH list. The bulldog henchman accompanies Horatio to The Old Haunt in St. Canard. While the other throws darts, the henchman shoots pool until the unexpected arrival of negatron-Darkwing Duck. He and Megavolt get into a fight that Megavolt loses, after which the henchman and the rest of the patronage flee. He might've returned later that night like Horatio did. Also hanging around the bad part of St. Canard is the small-snouted henchman. He and three other crooks attacked the Canardian Guardian, Darkwing, and Launchpad on Megavolt's suggestion, but the Canardian Guardian neutralizes them. The long-eared henchman and two of the members of the biker gang try to outrun Darkwing Duck. He corners them in an alley, but leaves them to Launchpad when Bianca Beakley shows up to interview him. Notes * There exist five models for the henchmen, but logically Phineas Sharp has more employees. A total of fifteen surround Darkwing and the others in "In Like Blunt" when they get captured, but eleven of them are offscreen. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters